Taylor 10,000
Taylor Grant is an a alien from the planet obsidion. Has numerous abilites and weilder of the ultramatrix. History Born as Kell-el on the dying planet''' Obsidion', his parents Jor-El and Lara sent him in a rocket to the planet Earth where he would be the last surviving member of his ra ce Description Height:6'2 Age:immortal/16 Weight:195 Hair color:brown Eye color:Brown Species: Obsidian Alignment: good Strength class:limitless Powers • Self-Sustenance - Speed Force conduits travel at incredible speeds which cause their bodies to work overtime. In situations where their bodies may be too fast for them to breathe they may impart on the Speed Force for sustenance. However, this almost always results in the conduits having an increased metabolism at all times requiring them to constantly refill their energy supplies. • Sharing the Force - Speed Force conduits can allow their friends or family members to run along side them at their equaled speeds. Certain conduits who may only have minor access to the Force may achieve full levels of the Force due to the main conduit's association with it. • Speed Force Aura - People who are propelled by the conduits during high speed situations can survive the harsh conditions associated with mach speeds. When the conduit must rescue an individual from a burning building these individuals will be protected while within the aura. • Speed Force Conduit - People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. Some characters may control their Speed Force imparted powers in different ways such as only Superhuman Strength or even directed through Lighting but no matter their adaptions they are still connected to the Force. • Steal Speed - Speed Force conduits can steal the accelerated motion or momentum from objects or people to reduce their speed or even virtually stop them. Conduits may also steal the speed from other Speedsters or other fast moving people. • Supercharged Brain Activity - Sometimes neglected by Speedsters who only operate at superhuman speeds and never slow down enough to understand their full potential; Speedsters can access superhuman levels in their brains further than processing information. They can test theories, understand difficult equations and run trial and error in their brains at superhuman speeds. Different conduits access this activity in different ways. • Superhuman Endurance - Speed Force conduits have to access the Speed Force for a number of different tasks. Most Speedsters use their superhuman speed and react at superhuman speeds; therefore, they must run for extended periods or operate for a large amount of time. Their bodies can handle the stresses of superhuman racing without noticeable distress. • Superhuman Speed - Speed Force conduits have one main ability above all else. Conduits are connected to the barrier and accumulation of all Speed known in their universe. These characters immediately understand how to run at superhuman speeds and their bodies instinctively understand how to react at high-speed situations. Older speedsters have a reduced but maxed speed of 770mph which is just below sonic booms allowing them to react to situations without causing civilians undo stress. Speedsters in their prime can travel at much faster speeds such as the max level of recorded aided speed on Earth and even reach the speed of light with enough willpower. It is possible for conduits to travel much faster than the speed of light however such levels require an incredible amount of stress. Speedsters unaccustomed to their max level of speeds may detach themselves from the Speed Force or even become part of the Speed Force by accident. • Vortex Creations - Speed Force conduits that plant themselves on the ground and rotate their extremities can cause an incredible amount of wind to burst through their focused funnel. Most Speedsters use this ability automatically when they run reducing the air currents around their body to low enough levels to no longer inhibit their speed. Creatively, Speedsters can create tornadoes and gusts with their arms. • Infinite Mass Punch - Speed Force conduits have an increased level of strength added to their bodies which they can impart in different ways. Certain speedsters can strength each and every move they make however this requires attention and stress for each movement and therefore is almost never used. In most cases conduits can focus the Speed Force's extra-dimensional energies into one massive punch; when used in practiced this punch pushed a metahuman from one continent to another. ::*Subatomic Programming: he knows how to manipulate photons and transmit information and data with his eye beams and used this ability to rewrite Eradicator's genetic code (subatomic programming), giving him cross-dimensional awareness. ::*Laser Vision: These beams can possibly be made invisible to allow him to work unnoticed. It was sufficient enough to solidify the gas giant Jupiter. ::*Energy Enhanced Punches: he also coats his fists in energy often releasing it upon impact when he strikes his adversary, multiplying his blows by about 20-30x over. :*Telekinesis: He has used telekinesis as well but only on few occasions. The extent of this power is unknown, as it's rarely used.[21] *'Super human strength'''- being able to easily lift well in excess of 100 tons effortlessly. Using his immense strength, was able to take a pencil and use the pressure created by his hands to turn the graphite core into diamonds in order to pay for a meal. He has used his own strength to catch large comets in mid-flight. He has even rearranged the entire Solar System including moving all the planets such as the Earth, a solidified Jupiter, and even flew a second star into the Solar System from the edges of the Galaxy.[http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/DC_Database:Citation citation needed] *The ability to hear any sound at any volume or pitch. The only Earth creature who can detect sounds at the frequency he can is a blue whale (0.01-200,000 Hz). He has shown enough control to block out ambient sounds to focus on a specific source/frequency. He can identify a person by their heartbeat, or pick out a single voice in an entire planet. * He also possess a superior sensory arrangement of microscopic, telescopic, infrared and ultraviolet visual capabilities. He is able to see the entire spectrum. Microscopic, chemical, x-ray, auditory, ultrasonic, magnetic, photonic, etc. * sense of smell is so great, he can detect the differences between dimensions and universes. His sense of smell also allows him to detect the differences in the atomic structure of matter and also measure the disturbance in causality. *lung capacity enables him to produce hurricane wind effects with so much as a simple exhalation. He can also quick cool his breath in order to freeze masses solid, this has proven potent enough to chill ships the size of cities into comet like glaciers. He once used said aspect; while one of the Universals at the time, to literally inhale a dark aspect of himself back into his Id as well as cause a vacuum effect on the environment around him. *Able to emit Light, Force, Heat, etc; along a broad spectrum of wavelengths. **'Psionics': psychic abilities. **'Genius-level Intellect': possesses such intelligence that it would be classified as superhuman. When faced with obstacles that can’t be overcome with brute strength, Taylor can evaluate a situation to find the proper solution and implement it correctly. He is knowledgeable in many fields (including physics, cosmology, chemistry, engineering, biology, earth and alien technology) and has more than once shown himself to be as smart as, if not smarter than, the most brilliant minds on his and even other planets **'Super Scream': In one instance, Taylor was shown to have the ability to project a "super scream" from his vocal cords. He used this ability to cancel out the impending threat of an already exploding nuclear detonation **'Self-Sufficiency': Doesn't need to eat and sleep so long as he's under the effects of yellow sun radiation. His body stores the energy necessary to negate eating and sleeping for an indefinite period. **The ability to fire beams of intense heat at a target by looking at it with the conscious act of activating this power. Visually, the power is typically depicted as two beams of red light firing from his eyes. These beams can be made invisible, allowing him to work undetected. His heat vision is so powerful that they are able to power up the giant ion planet moving engines with his heat vision alone, annihilate an entire army of galactus' clones in one blast[358], and has even been stated to rival the heat of a Star. The area of effect can be consciously determined by taylor, down to the microscopic level. Recent stories imply the precision is so exact it can bypass a target's outer shell (not causing damage to a person's skull for surgical purposes)[ **'Regeneration': The ability to rapidly heal wound, from minor cuts to regrowing lost limbs. This include the regrowth of major body parts such as the head, heart, or similar primary organs. **'Telepathy': The ability to read the minds of others and project their thoughts to varying degrees. They can also project their mental essences into a gestalt community known as the "Great Mind". Through this, the community can enhance the telepathic strength of other Obsidians. This power can also enable them to reverse the effects of amnesia or psychological brainwashing. **'Mind Control': As an extension of their telepathic powers, they can also use the ability to alter a subject's psychological profile, enabling them to manipulate, and in some cases, outright control their chosen target. **'Emotional elctromagnetic Spectrum- can harness the color of every emotion at will ' **As a reincarnation of the entity known as the Avatar, Taylor possessed the power to bend all four elements, making him the strongest and most powerful bender of his time. Because the Avatar Spirit had mastered all the elements many lifetimes over,[66] Taylor had exceptional natural bending talents and could bend all four elements at the same time.[67].[48] However, he did display the abilities of lightning redirection and seismic sense, making him the first Avatar known to have learned these abilities. Most Avatars were not told of their status until they were sixteen years of age, but Aang had become a Fully Realized Avatar while he was still only biologically twelve years old. Thus, he became the youngest known Avatar to do so. As he was chronologically 15 years old, Taylor also has the distinction of taking the longest to achieve this status. **he user has the ability to gather and assimilate any kind of knowledge and understand it fully and instantaneously, this can happen in two ways: Passively: when the user reads, sees or hears any concept they will understand it completely, whether it is natural or supernatural. If the user comes into contact with any piece of “information” that is wrong, they intuitively know this and can discern what is correct and what is wrong. Actively: when the user wants information/knowledge they acquire it instantly and use it perfectly, e.g. the user can gain the skills and knowledge of a doctor to heal someone or gain the experience and skills of a master martial artist for fighting ** he user can remember and recall everything that they have ever experienced, encountered or learned in their lifetime. The user needs only to read, hear or see something once and they will never forget it. They continue to learn for the rest of their lives and their brain will simply compress neural synapses to contain it all, allowing memory of every event, experience or bit of knowledge from birth to the present. Their mind is also entirely immune to Memory Manipulation, unless the ability is first negated or stolen. Many users who are said to only possess Enhanced Memory actually possess Panmnesia, and many who are said to possess Panmnesia only possess Enhanced Memory (the two are often confused) ** shapeshifting and transforming ** ''Regenerative Healing Factor '' ** ''superhuman agility '' ***Danger Sensing ***Immortality aliens Category:Aliens